


I love you. I love you more.

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Boyfriends being sappy.





	I love you. I love you more.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self-indulgent and so sugary sweet you're prob gonna get cavities

The date had gone surprisingly well. Not all of their dates too, like the time when Shiro had been so flustered that he had ended up getting a lapful of spaghetti. Keith had had to bite his fist to not laugh at his poor boyfriend’s plight.

Or the time when they had been chased by an enraged goose. Or the time- well. Sometimes their dates do go incredibly well, so well in fact that they pretty much refuse to end them.

If someone had told Keith in his teens that he’d end up being half of one of Those Couples who are stupidly in love, he would have laughed in their faces.

If someone had told Shiro the same, he would have probably just smiled and not quite believed it.

But here they are, one of Those Couples who gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes all the time and have their own inner jokes and keep touching each other constantly. Even their friends gently poke fun at them for still being at the honeymoon phase.

“We do fight sometimes,” Keith huffs at that.

“But we always make up,” Shiro says afterwards and shoots Keith such a loving look that everyone on a kilometer’s radius feels subtly nauseous.

Like right now, as they are slightly tipsy from the wine and their stomachs are full of good food and their shirts are open to feel the brush of the autumn air. Even now their hands are tightly grasped and they stop here and there to kiss and hug and whisper stupid, adoring things to each other.

“Hey, a park, baby, there’s a park,” Shiro murmurs and tugs Keith’s hand.

“I can see it, I have eyes,” Keith huffs but follows, squinting at the abandoned park in the darkening evening. “What are you doing?” A laugh bursts out when Shiro tugs him towards the swings. “No, you, what-“

“Come on, baby, sit down. I’ll push you!” Shiro’s cheeks are flushed; his usually neatly combed hair is sticking out everywhere. To Keith, he’s never looked more handsome, never looked more beautiful- except maybe when he’s just woken up and he has slight stubble and he can’t quite function without his coffee.

“You’re stupid,” Keith mutters, the wine sloshing in his belly but he still sits down, grabbing the swing’s chains. To Shiro, Keith’s never looked more ethereal than right now, face flushed and grin so shamelessly bright- Keith never smiles like that to anyone else.

“Then I’m glad you love stupid,” Shiro says, laughs as he kisses Keith’s hair before giving him a push.

At the first rush of air Keith yelps, starting to laugh once he bumps back into Shiro’s outstretched hands.

“You want more?” Shiro shouts. Keith’s only answer is a ringing laugh. Shiro pushes him until Keith yells at him to stop, voice breathless from laughter, legs still kicking  until they meet the ground. Keith leans back against Shiro’s chest, Shiro hugs him from behind and kisses his hair, kisses his temple and then his cold hands.

“Do you feel woozy? Are you okay?” Shiro grabs his hands and helps him up from the swing.

“A little woozy,” Keith mumbles and takes the opportunity to push Shiro down on the other swing. “So you’re gonna get pushed too.”

Shiro smiles at him, eyes sparkling. “Do I get a kiss first?”

Keith rolls his eyes but leans forward anyway, kissing Shiro softly on the mouth before circling behind him. “Are you ready?”

Shiro grabs the swing’s chains. “Baby, I was born ready- aaa!” Keith giggles, biting down the ridiculous sound but too bad, Shiro had already heard it. Keith pushes him again.

“You’re so cute, Keith!” Shiro yells.

“I don’t think the whole city heard you!” Keith shouts back and pushes him again, again, again until Shiro’s stopping the swing on his own  and stumbling off it, his breath wheezing in his lungs. Shiro grabs Keith’s wrist and twirls him around, nudges him until his back meets the support beam of the swings.

“But the whole city should know that I love you, baby,” Shiro murmurs as he embraces his partner, tugging the slim body against his.

“Maybe I wanna keep that love to myself, _baby,”_ Keith huffs back but lets himself be kissed again and again and again, laughs against Shiro’s lips and feels Shiro’s entire powerful body shake with the force of his laughter.

They descend into tipsy giggles at once. “What should we do next?” Shiro whispers, intertwining their fingers then.

“You still wanna do something?” Keith shakes his head fondly. “Aren’t you cold? My fingers are freezing- Takashi, you idiot-“ he bites his lip but a smile threatens to break out anyway because Shiro instantly grabs both of Keith’s hands and brings them to his lips, blowing on them and rubbing them.

“My baby can’t be cold, he’ll get sick,” Shiro whispers and winks. He presses kisses to every single one of Keith’s fingers and then tugs Keith closer again. “Why didn’t we take any gloves? Are we stupid?”

“Yes,” Keith snorts but lets his hands be guided under Shiro’s jacket, under Shiro’s hoodie and under Shiro’s shirt to the taunt stomach. Shiro’s skin underneath is burning hot. Keith groans. “You’re so warm-blooded it’s ridiculous, Takashi.”

“Only when I’m next to you,” Shiro whispers and takes the opportunity to ruffle Keith’s hair. They start swaying, slowdancing like  two awkward teenagers at a prom: except they’ve been dating for weeks now and are not quite teenagers anymore. Then they stop, foreheads pressed together and spent a quiet moment just breathing in each other.

“I love you,” Keith murmurs, withdrawing his hands from the warmth of Shiro’s skin.

“I love you more,” Shiro murmurs back and kisses the tip of Keith’s nose. Keith makes a face and pinches Shiro’s cheek.

“You sappy fuck.”

“Says the sappy fuck,” Shiro says and grabs Keith’s hand again. Together they go on walking, never once parting from each other. They spent a good hour or so walking through the darkening town, sitting on park benches and making out behind bushes. They laugh at their own jokes.

Finally Keith spots a round-the-clock diner.

“Should we have dessert? I think I have a spot for dessert.”

“Baby, you’re my de-“ Shiro’s eyes sparkle with amusement when Keith slaps both palms on his mouth.

“You are so cheesy,” Keith huffs as he pulls them back.

“Thank God you love cheese,” Shiro says sweetly and pulls him into a kiss. They drag each other through the familiar diner’s doors and greet a familiar waitress. They’ve gone on enough dates here and enough after-dates here to be familiar faces. The waitress, Dinah, smiles at the sight of them.

“The usual for you, boys?”

“Just a dessert this time, ma’am,” Shiro says as he leads Keith to their favourite table. “And two spoons!”

“Cheesy,” Keith whispers.

“Hush, you,” Shiro huffs. They play footsie under the table as they wait for Dinah to deliver the delightful rainbow of ice cream to them.

“It’s so cold for ice cream,” Keith says but grabs a spoon anyway.

“Being with you warms me up enough,” Shiro says and grabs the other one. Shiro feeds Keith a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. Keith feeds Shiro a spoonful of strawberry.

Together they decimate the ice cream, still poking each other’s feet, still whispering jokes to each other and soft confirmations of love. Then they drink water and pay. Dinah smiles at them again.

“Date night?” She asks.

“However can you tell, ma’am?” Keith huffs as Shiro wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Have a nice one, boys!” Dinah yells after them.

Dizzy and drunk with the evening and with love, Shiro and Keith depart into the night and towards their respective apartments.

“You wanna come over?” Keith asks and squeezes Shiro’s hand.

“I have a pretty early morning tomorrow though,” Shiro murmurs and shifts closer to kiss Keith’s temple.

“You always have early mornings,” Keith huffs. “It’s fine. Just take the couch.” He grins, bursting into a laughter when Shiro begins to tickle him.

“The couch! You rascal, threatening me with a couch when I have done nothing but love you!”

“Oh god, Takashi, stop, stop-“ Keith snickers when Shiro’s hands stop their bullying and instead embrace him.

“So I can share the bed?” Shiro kisses Keith’s cheek.

“Of course you can share the damn bed, you absolute moron,” Keith kisses Shiro’s mouth and takes his hand again, leading him towards Keith’s apartment. Keith’s roommates will just have to deal.

 


End file.
